


It's Just a Game

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...the fact that that tag is so common worries me, Alternate Universe, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Warnings May Change, dating simulator, i think that writing fanfiction is bad for me, it's 1 am, there might be more at some point, this is kinda loosely based off DDLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: He stared out from that glass wall, the screen, stared at the blurry face of the one person he remembered. He didn't even know their name, but they were so perfect he could cry.He had, actually. On multiple occasions.Ink loved video games. But this one dating simulator - Every Star in the Sky - kept on drawing his attention.Eh, he'd get it. Why not.
Relationships: Error/Ink (Undertale)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	It's Just a Game

It was a beautiful day outside.

Not like Ink would go and enjoy it, though.

No, instead he would play a dating simulator, one he'd often heard about. Apparently, it wasn't particularly good, but it was nice enough.

It was called Every Star in the Sky.

It finished downloading. Ink clicked "play".

* * *

Error found himself in the title screen yet again. It was sudden, but a relief from the suffocating nothingness.

He watched, waited, as the player clicked "new game".

The next while was a blur, like always, but eventually he started interacting with this new player.

_...Huh. They're doing my route,_ Error thought, slightly surprised. He knew his programming made him purposefully unlikeable.

Well, why shouldn't they make him unlikable? He was faulty. A bug.

An Error.

* * *

Ink had liked the game so far.

One of the characters in particular had caught his eye - this guy named Error. He seemed to be purposefully unlikeable, but he _did_ have a route in the game, so Ink - being himself - played it.

Something seemed off, though.

For example, Error's talking sprite seemed more... animated, alive, than the others. And when Ink replayed a scene, he noticed that Error's voice lines had changed slightly, as if the character was trying to... remember what to say?

It was weird. Especially considering the fact that, through all of his exstensive research (he did _not_ want to be jumpscared like he had been with DDLC), Ink hadn't heard anything about Error's route. It was as if no one wanted to try it.

* * *

Error felt weird. Every time the game was opened, he got this fluttery feeling in his chest, found himself hoping desperately that this player wouldn't change their mind and go down a different route.

Like they always did.

His memory may have been hazy at best, but he couldn't recall a single time anyone had finished his route. He didn't know what it would mean, and this particular player was getting very close.

He was scared.

One scene left.

"Hey there, [NAME]," he said in a cheery tone, trying to keep calm. "You said you had something to tell me?"

They hadn't, but they had picked the option "confess your love", which amounted to the same thing.

Then, suddenly, the room that Error was standing in glitched.

* * *

Ink jumped slightly in surprise as the game glitched.

Error cursed under his breath, although there was no text to indicate that.

"Uh, c-can you hear me...?" Ink asked shakily. He didn't know why. _Obviously_ Error couldn't hear him, he-

Error blinked, staring out at him. "...yes?"


End file.
